Tired of being ignored
by ChrisEro-CookEustass
Summary: What will happen if France notices that Canada is gone from the conferance room? Smutty franada inside (EDIT: Im so incredibly embarressed for even having written this but people seem to like it? so i'll just leave it here for now /cringe )


**Franada ~~**  
><strong>WARNING: perverted france( what a suprise) and innocent and Crying canada! <strong>  
><strong>Oh and be nice, it's my first fanfic ever... and Im sorry of the language is bad.<br>**

It was a normal day; all the countries were having a meeting to discuss whatever countries discuss. But there was one missing… Canada. The boy had been sitting in his usual place beside America while they had discussed something trivial for keeping the economy steady. America had as usual been leading the meeting and being the hero as he always is. England had argued with America and Germany had yelled at them to be quiet. But poor Canada wanted to take part in the conversation so he had tried his best but failed. He had failed and been ignored for so long he finally snapped and left the room. He had stomped angry and irritated down the hallway until he reached the toilet. He had walked inside and sat on the toilet inside one of the stalls. He didn't bother to lock the door because he knew everybody was still busy with the meeting and would never even come to look for him. The more he thought about it the more his eyes started to tear up. He hid his face in his hands and cried silently and hoping someday he would not be ignored.

At the same time in the meeting room had a certain Frenchman noticed that someone was missing. He had ignored all the conversations in the room and counted everyone who was there. After thinking a while he suddenly realized that Canada was gone. 'Where is he?' he thought to himself before deciding to go looking for him. He excused himself and walked out to the room. He strolled down the hallway and tried to listen for a sound as well as look inside the rooms he passed to see if he could find him. When he finally arrived at the toilet and had opened the door he heard a low sniffling noise. France waited a bit before closing the door silently and walking over to the stall. "Canada? Is that you?" he said softly, not wanting to scare him. He heard a quiet gasp from the other side but no answer. He opened the door slowly and was met with the sight of a teary eyed, scared Canada. He felt sorry for the poor kid and walked closer and sat on his knees in front of him, lifting his hand to stroke the poor boys cheek. "What's wrong Mattie?" he said with a concerned voice. The boy just looked at him, a little less frightened but with puffy red eyes, filled with unreleased tears. Francis took one of the boys blond locks and twirled it around his finger looking worried at him. "I….*sniffle* I am so tired of being ignored…I don't like it…It makes me feel all alone and forgotten." Canada said sniffling, looking at his knees and with a faint blush on his soft cheeks.  
>France just looked at him a little sad but happy it wasn't something worse.<p>

He leaned up and hugged him, stroking his back. "It's okay Mattie…Nobody would ever forget you. You are special and everybody likes you. You are one of the best of us here. You really are special." France said with a soothing voice. Canada looked at him with bright eyes and with a smile lurking on his soft lips. The Frenchman leaned up and hugged him tightly and gently breathing on his neck. "Nhh…." Francis stiffened. What was that sound? Had that been Canada? He looked at the boy's ear. It had a faint tint of red and continued to the boy's face. France got a strange need when he saw the faint blush. _He wanted to hear the boy moan for him.  
><em>He decided to experiment a little and brushed his hair away from his ear and neck and bit lightly. He heard that needy moan again just a little louder than the first. The French felt something hot coiling down to his groin, so he decided to explore a little more of the boy's newfound sensitivity.

He started to lick up his neck and nibble right below his ear, drawing a gasp. "Wh-what are you doing, F-France…" Canada said with a shakily voice. Francis smiled. "I'm making you forget the pain of being alone…" he said with a sensual voice. Canada blushed at the statement. "I'm going to make you feel pleasure you have never experienced before." France said, with lust dripping from every word. He then started to bite down and suck lightly on his neck and leaving bright red marks as he moved more against his throat and started sucking on his Adams apple.

Canada did not know what to say as the French worked on his neck making him moan lightly when he hit a sweet spot. As the Frenchman had started sucking on his Adams apple he begun to daze out but regain some of his mind when he heard footsteps outside. "F, France….someone is coming….nhh…" he said panicked but still enjoying the other blonde's ministrations. Thinking fast France turned slightly around, closed the door and locked it. All the while they were waiting for the footsteps to disappear France lustful eyes stared into Canada's dazed ones. France leaned in and kissed the younger nation on the lips gently but passionately, licking his bottom lip to ask for entrance in which Canada obliged. Francis's tongue now roamed the wet cavern of the other blond, taking his sweet time licking and tasting him. He tasted like maple and something exotic and different. Canada whimpered into the kiss and loved the sensation France was making him feel. He felt butterflies down in is stomach as France started to slowly take off his jacket, careful not to ruin the mood.

France kept kissing him as he carefully lowered Matthews's jacket on the toilet and started to button down his shirt. When he finally had removed the shirt, France started to roam his hands up and down his torso, gently lingering on his nipples before he went lower down. Canada stiffened and moaned into the kiss as his nipples where brushed past and shivered at the sensation. France broke the kiss and started kissing down his neck and down to his chest. His left hand roamed up again to Canada's left nipple and pinched it lightly, enjoying the pained yet pleasured sound the boy made. He licked down his chest and towards the other nipple, and then he gently licked and sucked on it making Canada moan his name almost inaudible. That little moan shot right down France's spine and made him shiver, wanting more. As he kept sucking and tweaking his nipples his right hand lowered down to his crotch, squeezing Matthews erect member through the layers of fabric. When he squeezed Canada let out a loud moan and shivered even more. Francis chuckled, "My, my Mon _Cher… _You are this hard just by getting your nipples sucked." He said with a teasing yet lustful voice. Canada blushed furiously and tried to hide his face in shame, whimpering at the pressure he felt on his crotch through his cloths, only wanting to be touched more. "D-don't say s-something so e-e-embarrassing!" he managed to say before he moaned loud as the older nation started rubbing over his crotch and sucking his nipples again. Francis only chuckled at the boy's reaction and kept stroking until he felt Canada's hips jerk slightly to get more friction. He couldn't take it any longer. France left his nipple and licked down his stomach and stopped right below his navel. He then hastily removed Canada's pants and boxers completely. He was now staring at Matthews fully erect penis, dripping precome from the tip. Canada's breathing was now coming in pants as he looked down at France, blushing and needy for more. As if though France could read his mind, Canada felt him grab his cock and slowly swirl his tongue around the head. Canada's hand flew up to his mouth to muffle a cry of pleasure as the French continued to swirl his tongue around the head. Francis then looked briefly up and Matthew before bobbing his head and starting to suck, keeping his hands on Mattie's thighs to keep them from jerking up. Canada moaned and had a hard time keeping his voice down as Francis worked his magic.

Francis kept bobbing his head up and down, swirling his tongue now and then around the head and dipping it into the hole. He felt Canada starting to tremble and knew he was close. France stopped sucking and lifted up Canada's legs so he was utterly exposed. "W-what are you do—"Canada said but stopped as he saw three fingers in front of his mouth. "Suck" was all the older man said and Matthew obliged hesitantly. He took the three digits inside his mouth and licked them. He swirled his tongue and coated the fingers with salvia. As Francis watched this he shivered a little of the sensation. When he decided he couldn't wait any longer he drew his fingers back and they slid out of Matthew's mouth with a small 'pop'. He then placed one of his fingers at his entrance and let his finger slide over it again and again to let him get used to having something near his hole. Canada blushed and swallowed hard. It wasn't like he didn't want this…he needed this, but was still afraid. He stared down at France with glazed but scared eyes. As France looked up at him and met his eyes, he leaned up and started to whisper soothing words in French. France could feel the other boy relaxing and carefully entered a digit. He felt the boy tense but let him get used to the intrusion before he slowly started moving it in and out as he felt the boy relax. After a while he inserted another digit and started roaming inside in search for the special bundle of nerves. Canada's breath hitched and he clutched tightly on to France's jacket as he tried to relax and accustomed to the strange feeling of being entered.

Suddenly Canada cried out and clutched even tighter on Frances jacket. He was shaking with pleasure and panting even harder. "D-do that...again" Canada barely managed to say before Francis started to move his fingers again hitting that spot, making Canada shiver and moan loud. Francis then felt Canada starting to move his hips to meet his fingers and get more friction. He decided it was enough preparation and slipped his fingers out, earning him a whimper from Canada. He chuckled and switched their places so Canada sat on top of him, and then grinded his crotch against Canada's and moaned at the small friction his hard neglected member got. Canada blushed furiously and moaned in union with France. Francis leaned in to kiss Canada once again and opened up his own pants to let his cock out, shivering when it med the cold air. He kept kissing Canada as he lifted his hips up and placed his cock at his entrance. He waited for Canada to relax and then entered all the way to the hilt in one swift motion. They both moaned into the kiss and a tear escaped from Canada's eyes. Francis stopped kissing him and struggled to not move before Canada gave the clear. He stroked Canada's cheek and removed the tear with his thumb, looking at him and whispering sweet words in French. After a while Canada started moving his hips on his own, and needing more. He moaned loud and clutched France's shoulders as he shivered in pleasure. Canada had never felt something like this before, and he only wanted more and more as he moved and met Francis's thrusts halfway. France leaned in to kiss Canada again, letting his tongue explore his wet cavern once again. Suddenly they heard footsteps again, closer this time and then the door opened and they stopped and only listened. Somebody had entered and was currently muttering to themselves in front of the mirror by the sink. But daring as France was he lifted his finger to his mouth in a 'shhh' sign and grinned. Canada looking confused and flushed only had a small amount of time to understand before Francis grabbed his hips and lifted him up and down and began thrusting again, careful not to make any noise. Canada bit his lip and had a hard time not making a sound. He stared in panic at France but couldn't deny that it was even more exiting now that they could be discovered. He started moving his hips on his own again, leaning in to bit France's lower lip and make the most sexy, low moan France had ever heard. They heard the door close again and footsteps disappearing. Suddenly the where both standing, Canada was leaning on the door and France behind him, pounding into him with full force. Canada moaned loud and pushed back to meet France.

France felt he was close so he bit down on Canada's shoulder and slid one hand around his hips to grab his cock, pumping it hard. Canada cried out in pleasure and clenched tight around Francis as he spurted his seed. Moments after Francis followed, filling him to the brim. Francis collapsed on top of Canada's back and stayed there for a while, catching his breath and enjoying the after bliss. After a while Francis pulled out and let out a little moan at the cold air on his now oversensitive prick. He sat back down on the toilet and took a hold of Canada and sat him on his lap, cuddling with him. They both enjoyed the moment and just cuddled for a while before putting their cloths back on and cleaned up.

They both walked back to the meeting room, hand in hand with big smiles on their faces. But as they entered again they could only see England, sitting alone in a chair staring at the wall. They went over to him Francis asked "Oi, Iggy what's the matter? Where is everybody?"  
>England flinched and stared up at them. "I-I-They went home…" he was shaking and his expression was twisted in panic and confusion. "And….why are you here then?" France asked, worriedly. England was silent for a moment before he stood up and shouted nervously: "T-Try to keep the volume down when y-you are d-doing it!" He then left the room stomping out the door and down the hall, embarrassed and mad at the others that had left him there alone to deal with them. Canada and France was left in the room, shocked at the sudden yelling and demand. Then Francis chuckled and kissed Canada's forehead. "Looks like we have to find a sound proof room next time." He said and watched as Canada panicked at first but relaxed after. "Yeah…" was all he said before they left the room and walked happily with each other to Francis's house.<p>

-The end :o


End file.
